1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible stand, and more particularly to a collapsible workstation stand for automobiles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recently, the development of vehicle models are increasingly diverse, there are four-wheel vehicles, tricycles including one single front wheel with two rear wheels type or two front wheels with one single rear wheel type. However, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional workstation table 2 has two loading boards 22, 22′ co thined with a main board 20 and is only suitable for four wheeled vehicles maintenance. For three-wheeled type of vehicles, the loading board 22,22′ will keep the maintenance personnel away from vehicles which causes difficulties and inconveniences for maintenance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a collapsible stand to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.